<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight for What is Right by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566788">Fight for What is Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuck Inside in 2020 Works of Boredom [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Black lives have always mattered.</p><p>The queer community is valid.</p><p>Fight back, before it's too late.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuck Inside in 2020 Works of Boredom [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight for What is Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>If we do not fight, who will?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If we do not plant a seed, who will?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Revolutions of our age,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Come every single day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Grab ahold, do not let go,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tooth and nail, foot and fist,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Strike back against the oppressors.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Battle for that spark of light.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fan the flames of freedom,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feed the fire of liberty,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Plant your feet, and do not let go.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Black lives have always mattered.</p><p>The queer community is valid.</p><p>Fight back, before it's too late.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>